starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Shakuras missions
Arrival on Shakuras *'Artanis': No! *'Karax': Hierarch, Shakuras is overrun. Loss of life is extensive. Hold, we are receiving a transmission. *'Vorazun': Praise the gods! Artanis, you live. *'Artanis': Matriarch Vorazun, what has happened here? *'Vorazun': Shakuras has fallen! The warp gate linking this world to Aiur has been reopened. Countless hybrid and zerg pour from the other side! They've obliterated our cities. Decimated our Shadow Guard. We're trying to evacuate the remaining population, but I am uncertain whether we can hold long enough to get them safely away. *'Artanis': We will give you the time you need, Matriarch. My templar are inbound! Conversation with Vorazun *'Vorazun': My dark templar were tracking your invasion on Aiur when we were cut off. Then the warp gate opened. What happened, Artanis? *'Artanis': Amon used the Khala to seize control of the templar. I could feel his rage tearing through me, and I was powerless against it. Zeratul found me. It was there that he... he... *'Vorazun': Yes? *'Artanis': He tried to free me... And he succeeded at the cost of his own life. He fell by my hand. *'Vorazun': It's was Amon deed, not yours. *'Artanis': Zeratul came to me with a warning, but I did not act. Because of this... he is now gone, and the stars burn dimmer for his loss. Amon deed or not, I carry a burden, Matriarch. One that cannot be easily lifted. Conversation with Rohana *'Rohana': The war council awaits you, Hierarch. *'Rohana': All this time, this wretched little world was within striking distance of our fleets. *'Artanis': Much has changed since your era, Preserver. (If the Korhal Missions Have Been Played) *'Rohana': First you consort with those...terrans, and now the fallen ones? It is heresy. You must know this. (Either way) *'Artanis': The dark templar are now our allies. *'Rohana': There was a time when the protoss broken. Throughout the Aeon of Strife, we tore at each other with wanton abandon. Only one path was ever found to end the madness and unify our people: the Khala. The dark ones rejected its light. They denied their own races. How can you fight for them? *'Artanis': For one so sworn to preserve our history. Rohana, how can you be so blind to its turn? *'Rohana': I... I see I have offended you, Hierarch. My apologies. Adapting to this period is... difficult. Conversation with Karax (If the Korhal and/or Glacius Missions Have Been Played) *'Karax': I've been trying to isolate the major population centers in need of evacuation. The zerg signatures far outnumber those of the protoss, but most of the survivors seem to have gathered within Talematros. *'Artanis': There must be Nerazim phase-smiths you know among them? Those who stayed behind? *'Karax': I am not seeing any protoss life signs from within the engineering bays, Hierarch. *'Artanis': Then they have met their fate. *'Karax': Or perhaps they fought their way to safety. The Dark Templar do not follow our caste system. Some of their phase-smiths are trained warriors-skilled as any of ours. *'Artanis': That does give them an advantage I had not realized. But then, our people are very different. *'Karax': Of course, Hierarch. Conversation with Talandar *'Talandar': So this is the homeworld of the Nerazim... A planet shrouded in darkness. Fitting. *'Artanis': Beautiful, is it not? *'Talandar': Indeed. I never imagined the Firstborn would ever step foot upon it. *'Artanis': As Aiur fell to the Zerg, we fled to this world as refugees. The Dark Templar accepted us as equals. It was here that we first stood against the Swarm as one. *'Talandar': I wish I could have stood by you and shared in such glory. *'Artanis': As do I. Amon's Reach Before Mission *'Vorazun': The Zerg infestation is overtaking Talematros. Our evacuation is already in great peril. Your aid cannot come soon, Hierarch. The Mission *'Vorazun': Shakuras teems with Amon's zerg broods. We hold only southwest of quadrant of Talematros, and even that is in peril. We must evacuate our people, but the launch bays have been defiled with infestation. Only ground forces can clear them. Once the bay are free, the planetary warp conduit will allow our ships escape safely. *'Artanis': The launch bays will be cleared... your people will survive, Matriarch. This I swear. *'Vorazun': You will need to aid of my dark templar in this battle. They can strike from the shadow without fear of reprisal. (If the Solar Core has been unlocked) *'Vorazun': These vaults hold the solarite reserves that power Talematros. You may claim them with our blessing, Hierarch. (If the Solar Core has not been unlocked) * Vorazun: These vaults hold the city's last energy reserves. Claiming them should aid you in the fight ahead. (Either Way) *'Vorazun': Artanis, I'm detecting a rift opening near your position! A Void thrasher! By the gods... It's sieging the warp conduit. (If the Korhal and Glacius Missions Have Not Been Played) * Artanis: Karax, are any of the Spear of Adun's weapon systems ready for use? * Karax: Orbital strike is online. Designating targets. * Artanis: The thrasher has been weakened. Warriors, move in and seal its fate! * Artanis: Warriors, we must slay it before it destroy the conduit. Strike as one, templar! *'Artanis': The thrasher is slain. But it will be for naught if the launch bays remain infested. (If the Solar Core has been unlocked, but you did not reach the Solarite Beacons after Killing the Void Thrasher) * Vorazun: Artanis, the city of Talematros is powered by vaults of solarite. If you can reclaim them, the reserves are yours. (If the Solar Core has not been unlocked, and you did not reach the Solarite Beacons after Killing the Void Thrasher) * Vorazun: Artanis, the city of Talematros is powered by several energy vaults. If you can reclaim them, the reserves are yours. (Either Way) *'Karax': Indeed, completing bonus objective will allow me to improve the Spear of Adun's power. There are two vaults left in the city. *'Artanis': Shore up our defenses. The zerg are moving to attack our nexus point. *'Vorazun': A second thrasher! The conduit is under assault! *'Vorazun': Be careful, the spore crawlers and overseers can detect our dark templar's movements. Slay them first. *'Artanis': The thrasher has been eliminated! this would be an opportune moment to clear the launch bays. *'Vorazun': Another thrasher has appeared. You know what must be done. *'Artanis': That should buy the conduit more time... *'Artanis': Matriarch Vorazun, the first launch bay has been cleared. Continue evacuating! *'Vorazun': Amon has sent another Void thrasher against us. Slay it before the conduit falls. *'Artanis': Another thrasher felled. Is there no end to these abominations? *'Artanis': We have secured a second launch bay. *'Vorazun': Well done. Half of the bays are launching evacuation ships. *'Vorazun': Artanis, another Void thrasher has been summoned. This one is in the heart of the city. *'Karax': We are recovering the last solarite reserve now. The Solar Core should be augmented by the time our forces return, Hierarch. *'Vorazun': The Warp Conduit lost half of its durability The Void thrasher must be dealt with soon! *'Artanis': Well done, brave warriors. Amon's thrashers are no match for the templar. *'Artanis': We have purged the infestation. Only one launch bay remains disabled. *'Artanis': The launch bays have been reclaimed. Matriarch, you may complete the evacuation. *'Vorazun': You saved my people, Artanis. and they will never forget it. After Mission Shakuras is overrun with Amon's hybrid and zerg, and countless Nerazim were slaughtered in the attack. Those that survive had been evacuated from the planet's surface and now follow Matriarch Vorazun alongside Artanis. The Dark Templar make for strong allies, but Shakuras may be lost to Amon's unrelenting advance. *'Vorazun': Despite this tragedy, I am pleased to see you once more, Hierarch. I am hope that our next interaction would be your announcement of Aiur reclamation. *'Artanis': As did I... Instead, the templar have fallen. *'Vorazun': Then the threat is greater than I realized... *'Artanis': We cannot let the same fate befall Shakuras. *'Vorazun': It is too late for that. Amon's zerg pour through the warpgate as a tide of flesh and blade. They have overrun Talematros and are nearing the Shrines of Lizul. This world is lost. With such infestation... Shakuras must be destroyed. *'Artanis': Destroy Shakuras? I will not permit this. *'Vorazun': Permit?! Shakuras was my people's home long before we offered yours sanctuary upon it! I will not let this world be a den to Amon's forces. Worlds may fall to ash. What matters is that we endure. *'Artanis': To lose Shakuras and Aiur... *'Vorazun': We are vagabond people, Artanis. Our true home has always been Aiur. Let us reclaim it together. *'Artanis': It is fitting that the daughter of Raszagal decided the fate of the world she helped to forge. Let us make preparation at once! Conversation with Vorazun * Vorazun: The evacuation ships have reported in. All are present and are being escorted by the Spear of Adun. * Vorazun: Many of my dark templar have volunteered to act as scouts for us. They will keep us aware of Amon's movements. *'Vorazun': Of all the templar, you never wavered in the belief that our two people could live in unity. It is something I admired in you. *'Artanis': It is ironic to hear you say this. All this time, I believed you were reluctant to accept unity I sought. *'Vorazun': You and I have many a disagreement in the Twilight Council... For day by day I saw my people losing what they were. I saw our precious old ways erode. *'Artanis': You wished to preserve them? *'Vorazun': I am Nerazim. Dark templar. I hold great pride in my people. *'Artanis': But you are also protoss. That is the greater affiliation. *'Vorazun': That is not what the Conclave believed when we were exiled long ago. Your kind had Aiur. Our culture is all we ever had. Assembly Panel by Rohana *'Rohana': Cloaked warriors are now available for deployment. Conversation with Rohana * Rohana: The Conclave would never have approved using the Spear of Adun, the last refuge of our civilization, to assist the dark ones. * Rohana: An alliance with the Nerazim? The protoss have changed more than I ever could have imagined. Conversation with Karax (If the Korhal Missions Have Been Played) *'Artanis': What have you discovered the Keystone, Phase smith? *'Karax': Only that my skills may be inadequate to assess it. *'Artanis': Explain. *'Karax': Imagine the terrans obtained one of our forbidden matrices. Could their scientists ever understand its engineering? The task set before me is of a similar scale. The xel'naga were beings beyond our understanding. *'Artanis': Keep working, Karax. I have faith in you. Conversation with Talandar * Talandar: You have become a mighty warrior since last we fought together, Artanis. Even these dark templar revere you as if you were Adun himself. If only Tassadar could have lived to see what you've become... * Artanis: I often think about him... of how different these events would have been if he were still in command. * Talandar: You are Hierarch now. Your doubts do not honor you or him. * Artanis: Yet they persist. Tassadar's shadow looms large over my every action. * Talandar: You must move from it, old friend. For none of us can truly grow while still in the shadow of his mentor. Last Stand Before Mission *'Vorazun': This was not an easy decision, but I rather see Shakuras destroyed than overwhelmed by Amon's Zerg. We have much to plan, Hierarch. *'Artanis': Tell me, Vorazun, how will we bring destruction to your world? *'Vorazun': The Xel'Naga Temple's phase prism can be overloaded... forcing a spike of energy into planet's core. Enough of a charge, and the planet will shatter! Amon will not possess my world! *'Artanis': I been thinking about this choice. *'Vorazun': Are you reconsidering? *'Artanis': No. My time here has reminded me of the courage of your people. That we must fight. If we are to suffer, then so too will Amon. We will lure as many of Amon's hybrid and zerg through the gateway as we can. Only once enough are through to wound him, will we overload the temple and flee. *'Vorazun': You mean to bleed him. Bold. But we can't risk the forces it would require to do such a thing. *'Artanis': Leave that to me, Matriarch. I have learned much from the dark templar. The Mission *'Vorazun': Our forces have secured the Xel'Naga temple grounds. Artanis, how go your preparations? *'Artanis': I am configuring the temple now, but without the Uraj and the Khalis, it will take time. *'Vorazun': Time is not all it will take, The temple's energies are regulated by three Zenith Stones. Only once they destroyed can the temple be overloaded. *'Artanis': Until then, we must defend it from the zerg and their hybrid masters. *'Vorazun': The Nerazim have long used Khaydarin monoliths to protect our lands. I see your Phase-smith has become familiar with them. *'Karax': Indeed, Matriarch. The monolith are quite deadly and fire considerable distances. They should prove instrumental in our defense. *'Artanis': The moment has come... let us begin. *'Artanis': The sooner the Zenith Stones destroyed, the better off we shall be. The zerg will overwhelm the temple grounds shortly. *'Vorazun': Agreed, although should it become necessary, my dark templar can sneak through the enemy and destroy the stones. *'Karax': Exercise caution when attacking a Zenith Stone. The energies within may become volatile as it as damaged. *'Vorazun': The zerg gather for an attack to the southwest. Ignite your blades, warriors! *'Karax': Hierarch, there are more resources nearby. We can construct a second nexus near them to accelerate our harvesting. *'Vorazun': Another brood of zerg is preparing to attack from a hive to the northwest. *'Karax': The temple grounds are still vulnerable. We should construct more photon cannons and khaydarin monoliths before they are overrun! (After 250 million Zerg have arrived on Shakuras) *'Vorazun': Artanis, our observers are reporting a vast number of zerg have poured onto Shakuras... *'Artanis': And yet, not a single hybrid... Amon is testing our resolve. *'Vorazun': The Zerg approach from the temple from the south-eastern access way. *'Vorazun': Ready yourself, templar! The zerg are moving to assault both sides of the temple. *'Vorazun': Curious, there are overloads closing on the temple grounds... *'Artanis': I seen this tactic before. They are transporting ground forces. Destroy the overloads, quickly! (After 500 million Zerg have arrived on Shakuras) *'Vorazun': Our readouts indicate there are nearly half a billion zerg on Shakuras... all of them moving for this temple. *'Artanis': Let them come. The templar will endure. *'Vorazun': Be on guard, warriors! The zerg are attacking the temple from all three sides at once! *'Hybrid': The master's gaze falls on your shadowed world. *'Artanis': By the gods, I never seen such abomination... Warriors, focus all cannons on the hybrid. We must defend the temple! (If all Zenith Stones are destroyed before 1 billion Zerg arrive on Shakuras) *'Vorazun': It is done, the Zenith Stones have been destroyed... Once your task is complete, the temple can be overloaded. *'Artanis': Understood, and the temple alignment is processing well. Now, we wait for the zerg... (After 750 million Zerg have arrived on Shakuras) *'Vorazun': Hierarch, I--I never borne witness to so many zerg... Was this the threat my mother once faced? *'Artanis':No, Matriarch... this threat is far greater one, and it will take all we have to resist it. (After 883 million Zerg have arrived on Shakuras, if all Zenith Stones have been destroyed) *'Artanis': The moment approaches, warriors. The temple is realigning. It will be ready soon. (After 883 million Zerg have arrived on Shakuras, if not all Zenith Stones have been destroyed) *'Artanis': The moment approaches, and the temple is beginning to align. We must destroy the Zenith Stones before it is too late! *'Karax': Hierarch, I have discovered a solarite cache beneath the Xel'Naga Temple. If we can hold longer, I should be able to retrieve it. *'Artanis': Begin the retrieval process, Karax. We will hold the temple as long as we can. (If all Zenith Stones are destroyed by the time 1 billion Zerg arrive on Shakuras) *'Artanis': The temple thrums with energy! It is ready... *'Karax': Solarite retrieval is still in progress. If we can hold on just awhile longer... *'Karax': It is done. The solarite has been successfully warped aboard the Spear of Adun. *'Artanis': Templar, initiate dimensional recall! Get to safety, now! *'Vorazun': Nydus Worms! The zerg are poised to breach the temple! *'Artanis': Have faith, Matriarch. Your fallen people cry out for vengeance, and they shall have it. Cinematic ― Alone Whispering from Zeratul of the past teaching Artanis of how Nerazim endured *'Zeratul': Alone. It is said that those of our kind suffer, separated from the glory of the Khala. *'Zeratul': But none of us are ever truly alone. *'Zeratul': For our warrior hearts are bound by honor... tradition... Battle is waged in the name of the many... the brave, who generation after generation, choose the mantle ...of Dark Templar. After Mission Shakuras is no more, obliterated in a massive explosion to prevent Amon from seizing the planet as his own. The protoss now stand without a home, a vagabond people aboard the Spear of Adun, seeking a way to strike back at their great enemy. Conversation with Karax * Karax: I cannot believe you survived the fight in the temple, Hierarch. Did you have some weapons enhancements I did not know about? * Karax: En aru'din Shakuras... You were our salvation, and we will forever remember that. * Karax: At least the Nerazim are safe now. I hope we will be able to rescue our brethren on Aiur soon. Conversation with Talandar * Talandar: The Nerazim possess great honor-sacrificing their home to save their people. Conversation with Vorazun * Vorazun: En aru'din Shakuras... *'Vorazun': Shakuras is gone... It has become one with the eternal night. But the traditions we forged there will remain with us forever. *'Artanis': Is that still possible, Matriarch? *'Vorazun': More so than you may realize. What do you know of the Shadow Walk, Artanis? *'Artanis': Little. Your people closely guard their customs. *'Vorazun': It is our most sacred rite of passage. The initiate stands alone. Members of her tribe strike against her from the shadows. If she endures, she become a Shadow Hunter-true dark templar. *'Artanis': Why do you speak of this? *'Vorazun': You stood alone, as dark templar, against countless enemies, risking your life for the many. You have walked as we have. You have walked the shadow path already, Artanis. You no longer have the Khala. You are dark templar. Conversation with Rohana *'Rohana': The Nerazim fought valiantly beside us, even unto the destruction of their world. Why? *'Artanis': Their homeworld has always been Aiur. They have never forgotten it, or the sacrifice that delivered them to safety. *'Rohana': You speak of Adun. So sayeth Judicator Zentheon: "Adun failed to eradicate the rogue tribe, those who call themselves the Dark Templar." "We witnessed the burst of the twilight star." "In that treasonous instant, Adun ushered the heretics and himself to fate. Purifying Aiur of their taint, but allowing them life." *'Artanis': Treason? Adun chose mercy rather than committing genocide. This was a noble act, preserver. *'Rohana': Was it? I see history through the eyes of those who lived it, Artanis. *'Artanis': Perhaps this is why you are blind to all that is before you. History's truths are only ever understood looking through the backwards lens, seeing its consequences take root. *'Rohana': As a preserver, I have always experienced history as a living breathing now. As those who experienced it in the moment did. Perhaps I should consider the way you view it. Travel Korhal *'Artanis': First Aiur, and now Shakuras... All that we have held dear is crumbling around us. Despite this, we must press on. The terrans of Korhal have in their possession the Xel'naga Keystone which Zeratul foresaw would lead to our salvation. Though I have not seen commander Raynor in many solar returns, I believe he will give the Keystone to us. Glacius *'Artanis': Shakuras has fallen and Amon's grip tightens. If we are to stand against him, we will need more than warriors. As Hierarch, I was made aware of a location where our Khalai scientists experimented on new weaponry in secret. Within the Glacius facility, the Purifier program has been reborn. We must recover this immensely powerful technology. References ko:공허의 유산 대화집/샤쿠라스 임무 Category:Quotations